


Keep your friends close but your enemies inside of you

by JonahCee



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Fisting, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonahCee/pseuds/JonahCee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade wanted to find Francis. That didn't mean he wanted to find Francis on top of him! As it turns out however, it's not as unpleasent as one would think: Francis has some unexpected skills..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep your friends close but your enemies inside of you

Francis leans over him, hungrily making noises while devouring Wade's lips as if to dig his soul out with the chant of his growling. He violently pushes against Wade’s crotch, making the mutant whimper. The hotness that calls itself Ajax takes a hold of his shirt and rips it apart, as if he's forgotten that shirts go OVER your head. Wade feels the sensation of teeth on his neck, going down to his chest, his stomach... Suddenly two strong hands move him around as if he was some kind of Mexican meal in the making. Francis stands behind him, one hand firmly on his back, and starts tugging on his pants.

\- Hey hey hey!, Wade protests while he raises his head.   
\- Oh shut up, I will lube you good, Francis promises with a content smile.  
\- Don't fucking break me…  
\- ... you will heal. Thanks to me, you and I can go on all night!

Wade is seconds away from protesting again when a finger penetrates his entrance, and... this is suspicious. This feels really good. Francis knows what he's doing. Wade whimpers again while the muscly Brit behind him twists his finger, goes for the prostate and... Aaw shit, there it is.  
Wade let's a growl out between his jammed teeth, letting Posh Spice know he hit home. He feels another finger entering him. He is rarely wordless but he must say he's impressed. Francis has done this before. A lot.

\- Good? Francis asks.  
\- Fuck me! is Wade's only answer.  
\- Ooh, impatient are we? Francis slides his finger out, stands on his knees, parts Wade's cheeks and his tongue enters the asshole in front of him.

Wade’s teeth presses together and his fists clenches along with the hot sensation.  
\- Not very much of a talker now, are we? asks Francis, removing his mouth for a moment.  
\- For fucks sake just… fuck me, you ass-teasing cock-juggling thunder-cunt!

Wade thrusts his body back, startling Ajax. He stands up behind Wade again, puts his mouth against his ear and with a threatening voice:  
\- What's my name? he asks quietly.  
\- ..Wait, what?!, Wade raises his eyebrows in surprise.  
\- What... says Francis while pushing two fingers into his lovers’ ass. He twists them, going for the prostate again.  
\- …is... he pushes another finger in, working his hand back and forth to ease up the merc in front of him.  
\- ...my...  adding another finger and all but his thumb is inside the other man's body. He works his hand, opening Wade up to the intrusion that's about to happen..  
-...name...?

Francis entire hand is now inside of Wade, dominantly working his former torture victim toward his climax.

Wade has no answer; he is all sounds and sweat. Francis works his hand carefully back and forth. This is doing it for Wade, he’s getting damn close. Who knew the touch of that shitstick queen could produce anything but pure evil and suffocation? 

Then he realizes it. It can’t. No matter how good it feels, this isn’t the hands of Francis. Fuck! Talk about a case of Stockholm syndrome gone South Carolina.

On the count of three he opens his eyes, and there he is. Alone. In his bed. With a hard-on. Back to the smell of old lady pants and only accompanied by a white unicorn as his ally. Deadpool sighs and decides to slap the hakuna out of his tata by himself. It’s not nearly as sinful as the violent touch of your arch enemy, but at least two percent healthier for your sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to be decapitated for writing an Ajax/Deadpool sex scene, so I kept it short and will see how people react... :D
> 
> I figured there would be no point in Ajax penetrating Deadpool with his penis, 'cause he can't really feel his body..? Also, there's a line in the movie, where A says "Fine. Fists" and DP answers "Sounds like your last Saturday night". So fisting felt reasonable. 
> 
> There is a quote-reference to a previous Ryan Reynolds-movie, hope you noticed it!
> 
> Also, English isn't my First language and I've only been a part of the Deadpool fanbase for a few months, so if I messed anything up pls let me know! :)


End file.
